From Pain to Love
by LilOrcHidangeL
Summary: Darien&Mina Carter were friends with Andrew&Serena Thompson since they were young. At their teenage years, Darien and Serena fell in love...but one day Serena disappeared...and when she comes back.... READ ON TO FIND OUT!WINK WINK


*******Must read********* I do not own Sailor Moon but just borrowing her characters. So please don't sue me or anything. ( If you really like this fanfic.please give me some reviews and I'll be really happy and encourage to write the next chapter!  
  
~~~*From pain to Love*~~  
  
************Chapter One************  
  
"Darien!" screams Andrew Thompson when his father opens the door.  
Dressed in a heavy child jacket with a knitted hat, gloves, and scarf, Darien Carter managed to move his hands a little in greeting.  
"Daddy! Darien can't move!" Andrew shouted worriedly.  
Laughing, Mr. Thompson opens the door wider so Mrs. Carter and Darien could come in. He hurry them into the fire blazing fireplace in the living room as he waited for his best friend, Mr. Carter to parked the car and bring little Mina in.  
Mrs. Carter quickly took most of the load of clothing off of Darien as Andrew watching amusingly that his friend was turning skinnier and skinnier and finally the little boy that he knew.  
Grabbing his best friend hand, Darien followed on his little two feet, having no clue where he was taking him.  
As they trotted up the flight of stairs, Andrew turned to face his best friend with his index finger on his lips. "Shh. Serena is sleeping."  
"Who's Serena, Andy?"  
Andrew grins. "My sister."  
Eager to see Andrew's new sister, they both hurried into her room decorated with soft bunnies and pink wallpaper.  
In the middle of the room was a snowy white crib with small bunnies dangling and twirling. Mrs. Thompson was leaning on the crib with a big smile as she looks at her daughter sleeping with her small thumb already in her mouth.  
Andrew walked up to her and began tugging on his mother pants. (He's only three.)  
Mrs. Thompson pats her son on the head and smiles at Darien. "Hello Darien. Would you like to meet Andrew's little sister and your new friend?"  
Darien nodded eagerly as Mrs. Thompson lifted him up into her arms; Darien peers into the crib. As he looks into it, he saw a soft beautiful baby with small mass of golden hair who actually looks cuter than his little sister. "She's cute!" he said aloud.  
"Thank you.. Oh look she's awake."  
Darien looks back at the baby girl and was gazing into soft little laughing blue eyes. It seems to be starring at him. Making soft baby noises, baby Serena lifted both her hands up and seem to want to grab onto something.  
Glancing back at Mrs. Thompson he reaches his hands out and Mrs. Thompson smiles as she leans him on the crib a little more.  
Small yet soft, very tight for a baby grasp. Darien smiles as he watch Serena grabs onto his index finger and the baby started to giggle. Mrs. Thompson wishes she had a camera at this very moment.  
  
~~~~~~~Six Years later~~~~~~  
  
"Why can't we play with you guys?" asks Serena trotting behind Andrew and Darien with Mina.  
"Because you guys are girls." Said Andrew for the tenth time.  
  
"So?" Mina frowns.  
"So you girls should stay home and play your dolls while Darien and I go to the park."  
Mina ignoring him went up to her big brother. "Darien, can't we play with you?"  
Andrew, knowing what his best friend was going to say, quickly places a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
Looking down with sorrow in his eyes, Darien shook his head also. "Maybe next time Mina."  
"Please! Pretty please!" beg Mina, as Serena just stood watching knowing it was useless to beg her brother.  
After a long time has past by, Serena walks up next to Mina. "Come on Mina, we can find something to do by ourselves. Who needs boys!"  
Mina agreeing with her, stopped begging her brother, instead stuck her tongue at him as Serena stuck hers.  
Watching the girls leave safely inside the house, Darien turns to Andrew. "Why couldn't we just let them play with us?"  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Come on Darien, none of the guys in the park brings along their little sister. You wouldn't want to be the first now will you?"  
"Of course not." he lied. His mind kept reminding him to apologize to them later.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Darien, as he sat beside Serena later that evening on her porch swing as Andrew chases Mina around the house for touching his things.  
Serena remains quiet.  
"Are you mad?"  
She remains complete silent.  
Before she knew it a lollipop was swinging right in front of her face. She quickly smiles and snatched it. A minute later she was licking away.  
"Darien?"  
Darien looked over at her. "What?"  
Looking cutely at him with a frown expression and her two ponytails dangling back and forth, she asks, "Why wouldn't you and Andrew let us play with you guys?"  
"Was that why you were mad?"  
She nodded truthfully as she licks her lollipop.  
"Well you see, it's embarrassing for both of us if we brought you two along with us."  
"Why?"  
"Because you guys are girls."  
She eyed him carefully. "So what if we are girls?"  
"Well girls usually play with dolls, jump ropes, and make-ups stuff. But they don't play soccer and basketball."  
"But me and Mina do." She reminded.  
"But girls usually don't play those stuff."  
"Oh." she said, having no clue what he just said but decided not to annoy him any further with her questions. Looking at him later, Darien thought she was going to cry. "Darien? We can still play with you guys right?"  
"Of course. Don't you see Mina and Andy playin' together?"  
She looks and saw just in time that Mina was running pass Andrew with his favorite action figure.  
"Hey guess what Serena?"  
She gave him a 'what' look.  
"Time for the tickle monster!" He quickly began tickling before she could run off.  
Serena began laughing and squealing as Darien tickled her to the floor with her lollipop as her only weapon to defend herself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Seven Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you taking me too?" asked Serena curiously as her eyes were covered by his bandana.  
"Shh." Darien whispers into her ear, as Serena shivers each time he does that. "You'll see very soon. Just hold onto my hand for now." He laces his hand into hers, as his other hand slid across her back holding onto her arms, guiding her.  
"Careful."  
A matter of moments later, they stopped. "We're here?" asked Serena.  
"Yup. Here let me take this off first." he quickly began to take the bandana off. He whispers, "Don't open your eyes yet though."  
Serena nodded, feeling nervous and eager to see what it was. Today was her fourteenth birthday, and so far, Darien has stole the party girl away from her birthday party to show her, her present.  
Serena instantly felt something warm and bright shining onto her. There's light, she hinted to herself. 'What could it be?'  
"Ready?"  
"I've been ready since an hour ago."  
Laughing, he told her to open her eyes slowly and gently.  
Blurry at first, but then beautiful visions engulfed her to a whole new world. It was like many of the pictures she seen, but being there seems more special. Before her, was glittering diamonds of an ocean swaying in gentle waves. On either sides of the ocean, were mountains and mountains of tress. Birds of all kinds were playing delightful notes. But the sight that touched her the most, was the picture of the sun set directly in front of her.  
It was like a perfect circle shining with grace and high on the ocean before it. The clear blue waters of the ocean took the task of showing the shadow in its water, which actually look as if the sun was moving. Blazing in great colors of yellow to orange, Serena closes her eyes as she leans back again Darien, who held her in his arms. 'So peaceful.so breath taking' she thought.  
"What do you think?" he gently asked.  
Glinted tears were already showing in her eyes, as she turns her head around and smiles. "Speechless.beautiful.too beautiful."  
He smiles at her, at the beautiful sight before him. He gently began to turn her in his arms so that she was face to face with him. "Are you ready for your present?"  
Serena was wash over with bewilderment. "Present? Isn't this my present?"  
He shook his head. Leaning towards her a little, he senses that she was completely nervous, but decided to simply ignore it. "First kiss is my present to you my lady."  
"Wha-"  
Speechless.surprises.soft.sweet.Both their mind was mix with feelings as they both enjoyed their moment of their first kiss. Eyes close gently, Serena felt dizziness and weak, as if she was going to fall any second. Sensing this, Darien quickly held onto either side of her waist towards him as she slid her hands unknowingly around his neck.  
She was in pure heaven. She was in an unknown beautiful place, and was now being kissed by her loving boyfriend. Yet it felt so right. To be in his arms, and have this glowing warm sensation deep inside. The kiss itself was gentle.slow.filled with desires. and yet tastes like chocolate to her.  
What seems like years later, they both decided to catch some air first. Looking down at his dazed girlfriend he smiles and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"How was that for a first kiss?" he asked moments later as  
Darien sat against a tree with Serena in his arms, playing with her fingers.  
When she didn't answer him, he began to worry. 'She hated it! I knew it! I should've waited till Christmas.'  
"Serena are you alright?" he asks as he turned her to face him.  
He was completely shocked to see tears in her eyes as he began to feel his heart beating like crazy. "Sere, don't cry.Did I do something wrong?"  
Serena shake her head as Darien was wiping away her tears. Smiling warmly, she soothes his worry heart. "Darien, how could you have done anything wrong. It just seem like this is all a dream.A beautiful place that I could never have imagined.and you.giving me the best first kiss ever. Oh this is the best present ever!" Turning slightly, she hugged him as Darien felt a slight of relieves. "Thank you Darien."  
"Shh. Don't thank me. You deserve all of this. 'Sides you'll be the only one I would ever love."  
Streams of happy tears started to fill her eyes once again, as she looks at him. "Really?" she managed weakly.  
He nodded as he looks seriously at her. "With all my heart. And Serena Thompson, as soon as we're old enough, I want you to become my wife, the luckiest and happiest wife of Darien Carter."  
Giving no time for another load of fresh tears, he gently began kissing her and her salty tears away.  
  
It was late when he began driving her home. As they reached a stoplight, Serena looks over at him. "Can we come here every year on my birthday?"  
He shook his head.  
Serena began to give him a sad puppy face as Darien laughs. "We'll come here every week Sere."  
Serena eyes lighten at the sound of that. Especially the kisses as she thinks back at the million of kisses they shared before. Turning around once again, she looks dreamily at him. "Darien?"  
He looks over at her. "What?"  
"I love you."  
Before the light turned green he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss as he whispers to her. "And I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Eight Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mina! Give those files back to me!" screamed Andrew as he chases Mina around his apartment in his sweat pants on.  
"Who told you to talk to Dave yesterday! You're not gonna get these back Andrew Thompson!" she screams as she jumps over his couch nearly knocking her brother down with her.  
  
As she fell, Darien quickly snatches the files from his sister and smirks. "Two is always better than one Mina especially if they're guys."  
Mina stuck her tongue at him as she mumbles something under breath. Handing back the files to his friend, his friend thanked him and stuck his tongue out childly at Mina.  
Darien shook his head. "I swear you guys make the world cutest couple if you just give each other a chance."  
Mina sighs as she plopped down onto the couch with a magazine in her hand. "Darien that's pretty old."  
"For once I agree with Miss. Devil there!" screamed Andrew from his room as he changes into his suit.  
"What about you and Jennifer, Darien. She seems to have a crush on you." She said eyeing her brother.  
Darien looked over at Mina as Mina interrupts him. "I know what your gonna say Darien. Your going to say she's not your type and your still gonna wait for Sere no matter what, right?"  
"If you know what I'm gonna say, then why bring this subject up?" he asks as he sips his coffee.  
"Because I'm not going to stop convincing you. Admit it Darien. She's gone. The police had been tracking for years and still no sign. What makes you think she's all the sudden going to pop after disappearing for eight years?"  
Darien stared angrily at his sister as they argue over this again and again. "I'm not going to give up Mina. Giving up is the day of my funeral. Tell Andrew to hurry up. I'll be waiting for him at the lobby."  
Getting up before Mina could utter another word, he slams the hotel room shut.  
Buttoning his cuffs, Andrew walks out and looked around. His eyes quickly came back to Mina as he sighs. "Annoyed him again?"  
"I wish he would just go out one day without having to think about Sere." She says.  
"He'll never forget her. She's too important to him. Just like she's to me and you." Sitting down next to her he gaze at Mina carefully. "Admit it Mina, you been hurting also. Except you been trying your best to ignore it."  
"How'd-"  
"How'd I know?" he grins. "I read your diary." He admitted.  
"Why you!" Once again, the maids from beneath began to worry that the ceiling would give away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready?" asked Darien, as both Andrew and Mina got out of the limousine too. They both nodded as they began to walk up to finest diner entrance, which was already surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of reporters.  
During the last eight years, Darien Carter had become the world's youngest romance, mystery, and horror fiction author, and handsomest. Besides his fame in writings, he was also the youngest lawyer along with Andrew. Having no lost in any cases, Darien decided to quit the job, even though it'll be open to him if decides to change his mind, and to focus more on his writings and cooking. Also during his college year, he was a famous singer and guitar player. He plays in a concert once in a while, which always brought millions and millions of people. Despite him, his little sister also had many accomplishments. She's famous actress and loved by many people. Also, she's a pro when it comes to volleyball. Andrew on the other hand remains in the firm and hasn't lost one single case yet. He was also a well-known tennis player.  
Women of all ages began to swarm around Andrew and Darien, throwing everything at them for their signatures. These included clothing, keychains, undergarments, books of all sizes, etc. While Mina on the other hand was swarm by charming looking guys, as she smiles at each one of them.  
"Darien!" screamed Mr. Carter.  
Glancing over at his father, he excuses himself eagerly and headed over to her father.  
"Hello father." He said with politeness. "Good evening to you Mr. Johnson."  
"Ahh Darien." Eyed the overweight man before him. "Charming looking young man you brought up their Carter. Wished my son would be as talented as you son one day."  
Offering a fake smile he thanked him, and left inside the diner.  
  
"Mom!"  
Mrs. Carter looked behind her and smiles as she excuses herself from the group of women she was talking to. "How was your day?"  
He gave his mother a warm hug. "It was alright. And yours?"  
His mother raised one eyebrow. "Son, that's a silly question. Oh hello Mrs. Johnson."  
Darien smiles watching his mother leave.  
Walking over to the drinks he began pouring himself a glass.  
"Good evening Darien."  
Rolling his eyes, he didn't even needed to look up. "You too Jennifer."  
"Lovely party isn't it tonight?"  
Sipping his drink, he looks around and shrugged. "Same as usual."  
"Oh there must've been one party you enjoy yourself at."  
Turning slightly to his other side, he was annoyed of that very strong perfume she always had on. Also those glittering diamonds on her dress.  
Jennifer Landon was the daughter one of his father friend during  
high school whose a very known business dealer. Going to a party every week, so far, Jennifer has been in everyone one of them and was always hanging around Darien. Today marked the 7th week and this week he came up with another idea to slip away from her.  
Counting down from ten to one, just when he said zero, Andrew waves Darien to come over. Grinning he sets down his drink. "Oh look Andrew is calling me. Have fun Jennifer."  
"But-"  
He simply pretended he couldn't hear and walked over to Andrew. "Thanks man." Said Darien as he slaps him on the shoulder.  
"Anytime.besides she's not that bad." Andrew looked at her as Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
The dinner was no difference from any other. Darien and Andrew family, both sat on the head tables as the others were sitting scattered everywhere. It was lobster salad first. Then serve some other famous dishes this diner was to offer. Andrew, Mr. Carter, and Mr. Thompson were always discussing about their cases as Darien just offer any help he can. Mina would always stay for fifteen minutes before growing bored and wander off to some friend tables.  
In during their 2nd dish, the dance floor was open as couples began dancing leaving their dinner behind. It was no surprising to see Darien sitting alone on the table himself, for every week he done so. Many single women who waited on the first two to three weeks decided to give up, but Jennifer never seemed to. She would always ask him to dance with her, which of course he declined.  
Watching his parent dancing lovingly in each other arms he decided to go outside to catch a deep breath, away from all those smoke smelling cigars.  
"Leaving so soon Mr. Carter?" asked the lady at the desk.  
He shook his head. "No, just need a walk. Should be back in 15 minutes."  
"Well careful then."  
Shaking his head, he walks towards the door, which slid back as he left.  
  
Once out, he loosen his bow tie a bit and his cuffs. Inhaling the scent of the midnight air, he began to relax and felt somewhat tired. Walking a few blocks away, he sat down on a bench and sighs as he looks up at the evening stars.  
  
*****Flashbacks*****  
  
"You see those two heart shape?" asked Darien as he was lying on their favorite spot in the forest and was looking over the horizons of stars.  
Serena looked at where he was pointing and nodded.  
"It represent that we'll always be together, did you know that?"  
Serena looks up at him. "What does those star hearts have to do with us?"  
"You never heard the legend?" he asked curiously surprised.  
Serena shook her head.  
Sitting up against the tree, Serena sat in his arms as they both look up at the stars above, glittering down at them.  
"Well it was like a thousand years ago that this legend took place." He began. "A girl from a village on the left side of the mountain was thrown out just for her beauty. Another man of the opposite side of the mountain was a little bit odd though. Ever since he turned 18, he would always wait on this place we are lying on every year. He believed that by standing here, one day he'd find his true love coming to him. Standing here for three years it finally happen.  
That night, he was sitting lonely out in the dark, counting the number of stars on the midnight sky like he done every year. But during that year, he found two odd heart shape hearts bonded together. Not understanding what it means, he decided if he waited a little longer, he'll know. Surely, hours later the beautiful girl showed up. He was taken back by the beauty and loving character she showed while she was dazzled by his charming looks and humor language. Those two were immediately in love. Many said those two were like inseparable couples meant to be. But years and years later it was said that whichever fortunate couple saw the star of hearts were destined to be together forever." Gazing down at Serena, he notices she was starring at the stars with love.  
"So," she said slowly, "I'm bonded with you forever?"  
Turning her in his arms, so that she was lying on top of him face to face he smiles. "Yeah."  
"Good." She says as she leans down for his melting kisses.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Tears were brewing in his eyes as he recalls that moment of his life. Gazing at the stars intently, a stream of tear slid down. "Where are you Serena?" he whispers into the air.  
A scream brought his back to reality. Looking around, he saw two golden long hair ponytails darting past a tree a block or two down.  
Getting up, the girl crashed against him in seconds. Holding the girl by her arms he noticed her clothing was ripped and smeared with blood. "What's wrong miss?"  
Looking up, fearful blue eyes greeted him, yet eyes he'll never forget. 'Serena.'  
"Help me please." Slumping down in his arms, Darien looked up just in time to see a man running towards them with a bat in his hand which was like four blocks down.  
Gathering her delicately into his arms, he quickly ran to his limousine, and told the chauffeur to drive them to the furthest hospital.  
Looking down at the bruised and blood filled girl, he immediately knew he was her. It had to be.  
Pushing away some strands of her hair, he notices blood was dripping down from her forehead. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he watches how hurt she was.  
"Serena.Serena." he calls gently slapping her soft purple bruised looking cheeks.  
Eyes fluttering open, the girl looks at midnight blue eyes starring into hers. "Help me." she pleaded in small voices.  
"Don't worry. Everything is all right now." he soothes.  
Looking around to make sure, she smiles. "Thank you." she says as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain. All she felt was pain. Trying to move her fingers, she was that glad at least some of her body parts weren't hurting. As she moved her fingers, she felt something warm holding onto it. It was soft and comforting.something she never felt before. Opening her eyes, she notices it was all complete darkness. Scared of dark, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Hey, it's okay." urges a soft-spoken voice.  
"W-Who are you?" she asked into the darkness.  
She felt the person was unusually quiet for a moment. Finally he answered. "I'm Darien. Darien Carter. You don't remember me?"  
"I-I can't see you."  
"But the lights- Can you see my hand?"  
Searching the darkness she tried her best, but was rewarded with a painful headache. Then reality hit her, another pain. "I'm.I'm blind." she realizes softly.  
"Don't worry. It's only going to be temporary, not permanent." He soothes.  
Ignoring him, her hands started to reach out, as she ignores the pain running in her arms. "I'm blind.I'm blind." she repeatedly sob. "Why me." she sobs.  
Darien felt as if his heart broke into two. Just watching her.how terrified she looks and.lonely. Reaching forward, he brushed away the tears and offer soothing words.  
She quickly pushed his hands away when she felt it on her face. Scared that he might hurt her, she quickly tried to scramble out of bed but was rewarded with a great headache pushing her back down to bed.  
Darien placed both his hands on her shoulder to stop her from scrambling. "I won't hurt you.Everything is going to be alright."  
"No it's not!" she scream in between her sobs. In a hardly audible voice, she whispers, "He's going to hurt me again.He's going to get me good this time.and I can't run."  
"Who is this person that's going to hurt you?"  
She shook her head. "I can't tell you.your going to hurt me.everyone is going to hurt me."  
Again he brushes away her tears, except this time caressing her bruised cheek. 'It feels so nice.so familiar.' thought Serena as she didn't bother to protest this time.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear I won't. Besides if I'm going to hurt you I wouldn't have saved you." He suggests, hoping it'll calm her down and perhaps trust him.  
"You're.you're that man who saved me?" she asks as her sobs started to subside, and her glittering teary eyes wandered everywhere upon the room.  
"Yes. Just a couple hours ago. You ran to me, do you not remember?"  
Thinking back.she remembered a pair of dangerous piercing blue eyes starring into her eyes. It seemed friendly and a showing of loneliness. "Your that man wearing the suit, with those blue eyes."  
"Yes I am. Tell me now, who was that person chasing after you with a bat?"  
Closing her eyes, though making no difference, she needed not to even think who it was. "That was my brother, Greg Jones. He was abusing me again this week with his bat. He thought I was the one who took his money, when it was actually my mother, Martha Jones."  
"Didn't your mother do anything?"  
"She never did and never will. She simply always sat on the couch and smiles or laughs as if we were a play.It was terrible."  
"Yes it is," he says as he swears if he see those people.  
"But those were never your real family."  
"What?  
"Those aren't your real family."  
"Yes they are. I'm a Jones. Rose Jones, and they are my family."  
"Your name isn't Rose Jones. Even your blood test can prove it. Your name is Serena Thompson daughter of Robert and Claire Thompson."  
A headache started to wash over her but she simply fought against it. "I'm not Serena Thompson, I'm Rose Jones. I have a brother and a mother. There must've been a mistake!"  
"Shh.calm down. I know this might be hard on you, but you aren't Rose Jones. Those people by the last name of Jones kidnapped you at fourteen!"  
"NO! It isn't true! I've been Rose Jones all my life!"  
A nurse, who started to hear screaming, looked over at Darien and started to push him out. "I think the patient needs her rest now." She says glaring at him.  
Fires were burning into his heart, burst of flames. Sitting in the waiting room, he stared into space. Tears started to roll down his cheeks unknowingly as it turns to streams of them.  
Andrew and Mina fought of a war of nurses as they caught the sight of Darien in the waiting room. Andrew quickly ran to him with Mina behind and practically fell in front of Darien. "Where's my sister man?"  
Speechless, he pointed behind him as Andrew races in. Mina stood looking at the heart broken brother of his, then went in after Andrew.  
Darien eyes widen when he heard screams coming from inside. A scream louder than before. Without a second thought, he rushes in with a doctor who must've been called by the nurse, behind him.  
He watched Serena who was screaming helplessly and was sitting in a frightful condition crying. As the doctor talked soothing words to her and grabbing her hand, she started to scream even more, scared that he was her brother. Injecting something into her, Serena was silent immediately as she fell into the arms of the doctor who lied her back down on the bed. Letting the nurse do the rest, he told the three of them to step out for awhile.  
"I know that you three are eager to see that Serena has been founded but please, just be patient with her. That girl has bear enough already for the past couple of hours. Blindness, pains, and now telling her that she was someone she doesn't even remember. That is too much for a weak fragile person to handle. So I ask all of you to please stop pushing her and let her heal first. Understood?"  
"Yes doctor." They all answered.  
Checking one last time at Serena, the doctor left the three in the waiting room.  
"Okay, I don't get it." Said Andrew as he slumps into the armchair. "What does he mean she can't see and that she couldn't remember the past?"  
Swallowing and stop shivering, Darien looks over at his best friend. "She been living another life the past eight years with horrible sick people. She claims that she is Rose Jones daughter of Martha Jones and sister of Greg Jones. Apparently this evening, Greg was beating up Serena with a bat, and somehow it hit a part of her head that made her have temporary lost of vision."  
"That Greg did what!" screamed Andrew as he stood up immediately like a bolt of lightening.  
Mina quickly hushed him and sat him right back down. "This is the hospital Andrew Thompson!" she whispers loudly.  
Ignoring her, Andrew began cracking his bones. "Did you call the police?"  
Darien nodded. "I call them right away when I was bringing her here to hospital, but they said they couldn't find the man who was beating her up. And that the Jones weren't home."  
"They are going to pay dearly for what they done to my sis alright." he threatens.  
"Andrew," whispers loudly again Mina. "Let the police handle this. Right now, we have to help Serena regain her past memory without having to frightening her. And let me guess Darien, you happen to have scared her before us right?"  
Darien looked away.  
"Darien I know you love her dearly but if you want the old Serena Thompson back the first thing you have to work on is not to put too much pressure on her." Darien was still looking away as Mina just sighs. "Are we going to tell your parent Andrew?"  
They all began to think about the situation and decided it was best not to, since Serena was way under pressure now.  
  
Next morning, Darien slipped into Serena room when he notices that both Andrew and Mina were sound asleep.  
Pulling a chair quietly next to her, he sat down and held her hand delicately. Looking over at her, he notices how peaceful she seems when asleep. Looking down at her hand, he couldn't help the aching of his heart growing as he saw bruises on her hand and face. 'She deserved none of this pain.What have she done to have this horrible life of Rose Jones.'  
He quickly looked back at her as he felt her fingers twitched a little.  
"Darien?" she mumbled sleepily, feeling that familiar warmth of his hand.  
"Yeah. I'm right here." He says brushing wisps of her hair that covered her angel face. "Um.I'm sorry for telling you too much last night."  
"I understand." she says as her eyes fluttered open to reveal only darkness. Sighing she tried to look at where he was sitting. "It's just that being dark scares me. I couldn't look upon all your faces to whether trust you or not. But as I thought about it before.I realize I should trust you because the whole time you were being so gentle and caring to me."  
"You weren't asleep?"  
She shook her head. "I woke up a couple of minutes before you came in."  
"You should get a lot of rest if you want your vision back." He urges.  
She shook her head again. "Darien?" she asked timidly.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you tell me about my real life?"  
Looking at her he shook his head. "I'll tell you another day. I don't want to exhaust you or scare you."  
"Alright. Can.can you describe how you look then?"  
Smiling, he was pleased as he began to tell her.  
  
* There's still more to come! If you really like it. give me some reviews..aite! THNX!!!!* 


End file.
